killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gog-Agog
|status = Active }}Gog-Agog is a demiurge and a member of the Seven. History By the end of the Universal War, Gog-Agog stood victorious with six other demiurges and was bestowed the title of "Lord of Infinity". She eventually helped establish the Pact of the Seven Part World, an agreement that carved the multiverse into seven pieces, one for each victor. At the concordance of the demiurges, Gog-Agog is seen admiring her own reflection, assisted by a number of tiny servants. For some reason she does not appear to be fully rational, but otherwise seems capable of functioning normally. She takes turns mocking each of the speakers until Mottom, annoyed, causes her head to explode. Angrily, she says that she had been working on that face, but the arrival of Jagganoth brings the other demiurges' squabbling to a close as they discuss what to do with Zaid and Zoss' misplaced Key of Kings. Later at the second concordance in the center of the multiverse, Gog-Agog claps as Mottom and Mammon hurl attacks at each other, only to have her head explode again from an errant spell. After Solomon reminds them all of the terms of the Pact, she glares angrily at him. Gog-Agog sends one of her envoys to the house where Allison is staying and has him announce her arrival before she bursts from within his body. Although she is quickly punched by Allison, she pulls her face back into its normal shape and laments that no one gives her a fair chance to get to know her. When Allison questions how she found her, Gog-Agog reveals that she is a big fan of Allison and has been watching her for a while. Gog-Agog explains that everyone wants to feel satisfied and happy, which she is able to exploit to spread her influence throughout Throne. She offers Allison a similar opportunity in the form of one of her worms, which she says if eaten will allow Allison to become a part of Gog-Agog and experience the same contentment as the rest of Gog-Agog's followers. When Allison declines, Gog-Agog expresses disappointment that her plan didn't work and switches tactics by offering her a chance to fight in the Ring of Power, Solomon David's fighting tournament. Gog-Agog tells Allison that she helps run the tournament and can rig the matches so that Allison can fight Solomon and defeat him, allowing Allison to have a wish granted while simultaneously ridding Gog-Agog of Solomon, whom she dislikes. Allison rebukes Gog-Agog again and says that she wants nothing from the Seven, but Gog-Agog transforms her face into Zaid's and taunts her. Description During the Universal War, Gog-Agog wore a long, tattered green cloak, her face obscured by shadows. She also wielded a scythe, presumably for combat. In the current era, Gog-Agog typically wears an oddly-shaped green hood and a costume resembling a jester's uniform. Her pale skin is marked in several areas by thin red lines. Because worms comprise the entirety of her body, she can alter her appearance as desired to instantly reform damaged parts or create clothing, with her worms appearing in between transformations. She bears a dripping, white-green halo over her head. As the embodiment of envy, Gog-Agog's diminutive servants carry a mirror and a vast array of makeup tools to make constant adjustments to her face, such as painting her eyebrows, applying lipstick, or combing her hair. Her court appears to follow the same medieval court-based theme as their ruler, with the attendants present at the second concordance wearing similar green jester outfits or ruffled aristocratic dresses and high powdered wigs. Personality Little is known about Gog-Agog, but she appears to be both insane and self-absorbed, admiring her reflection in a mirror while making strange, off-hand remarks about the concordance of demiurges. She is also rather forgetful and fails to recall the name of Zoss, her former king. She seems to imitate the personality and mannerisms and even slightly alter her appearance to mimic the last speaker in a social situation. Her demeanor is characterized by flights of vapid whimsy, as she is entertained by Mottom and Mammon's fighting and thinks that Allison is cool despite the threat she poses to the Seven. History Gog-Agog was originally a non-sapient collection of worms. They are now a literal "walking tragedy".KSBD Tumblr Worms are an animal, and animals were made by the Beast Headed God from the effervescent heat of the Flame Immortal (and not the Flame itself), so they do have souls of a kind, but they cannot exist in the Void since their souls are too weak.KSBD Tumblr This is obviously no longer the case. The capital of Gog-Agog's territory is not a world. Gog-Agog holds court in Throne, in the entertainment district known as Charnel.KSBD Tumblr She helps run the Circle of Strength and decides who fights who. Gog-Agog rules and controls entertainment in Throne and is considered a major celebrity there. Outside of that, her worlds are a mess, her empire largely self-consuming.KSBD Tumblr Abilities As one of the Seven, Gog-Agog is extremely powerful, as even Jagganoth would have difficulty combating her were it not for her flights of fancy. Her unique physiology makes her extremely hard to kill, as her entire body is comprised of worms which see, smell, hear, and feel for her and allow her to replace apparently destroyed body parts with ease. She can change her appearance as desired, taking on Zaid's face in one instance to goad Allison. She also appears to be able to manifest herself through her servants by violently exploding from their bodies as her worms take form around her Key. She can create multiple bodies for herself and operate them simultaneously, which she used to host the Circle of Strength. "Absolutely NO SUPPLICATION necessary. Take worm as advised. ENJOY." – Print pamphlet of unknown origin. Titled “Instructions for Worm.” (5 by 10, crudely illustrated, recycled print, est. 240 SC) Gog-Agog's influence can be felt throughout Throne, with her stating that she has been observing Allison through her near-ubiquitous presence. By consuming the worms she offers, other beings are assimilated into Gog-Agog, allowing her to use them as additional eyes and ears to monitor the world. Trivia * Like the rest of the Seven, Gog-Agog is based on the seven deadly sins of Christianity. Since her motif is green, it would seem Gog-Agog is based on envy. * Gog-Agog's name is one of the oldest in the comic. When Kill Six Billion Demons first began as a forum thread, Allison sported a living tramp stamp which readers could use to order her around known as the "Eye of Gog Agog". * Gog-Agog is the oldest member of the Seven. * Based some early concept art, Gog-Agog was originally intended to be male and held the title "King of Worms". * Due to her unique physiology, she is potentially the most dangerous demiurge in a fight. Even Jagganoth would struggle against her.KSBD Tumblr References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Demiurges Category:Members of the Seven